


Those Eyes

by Luthian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Fire, photon projector beams of death, teleporters, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthian/pseuds/Luthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Junkrat doing what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea. Short little drabble I was inspired to jot down after I saw [this amazing cosplayer](http://witty-wyndi.tumblr.com/post/148404802125/witty-wyndi-its-the-perfect-day-for-some) and was just dumbstruck at how intense their perfect Junkrat expression was. _Lookit those eyes._ (yes i asked them if it was ok to take inspiration and they were _super_ awesome about it)
> 
> Not sure how much actual violence needs to be there to make it mature rating, but just in case that's what it will be rated as.

She could hear the screams as the walls came down around her. So many lives crushed beneath the rubble. Satya gripped her photon projector and ducked her head as she hurried her way through the corridors, her heart beating ten-fold in her chest. Debris fell down around her as she flew through a doorway, looking every which way for her battle partner who was no doubt the catalyst that had caused such an explosion to bring the entire building down. A couple of hostiles had crossed her path during the mission, but with a knee to their groin and her weapon in hand, Satya had made quick work of them as she activated its beam that attached itself to the enemies, taking them down.

  
Her ear perked up at the distant sound of what could only be described as manic laughter some ways down a hallway to her left. Turning towards the sound, Satya hurdled over a large chunk of concrete that had broken off from the ceiling as the floor rumbled and shook beneath her feet. It won't be long until the entire building crumples to ground. She had to reach him quickly so that she may weave a teleporter to make their getaway.

  
More screams after a loud boom cracked through the air. Satya was briefly thrown off her balance and collided into the wall with a wince. Taking a breath, she steeled herself and pushed off, heading back towards her destination. Finally after rounding one last corner, the source of the cackling was loud and clear as Junkrat stood before a massive hole blown through the wall in front of him. His RIP-tire was gone as he slung his frag launcher across his shoulder, a large pillar of fire curling around and eating through everything that remains.

  
Satya quickly approached. "Jamison!"

Junkrat whipped his head around as she called.

  
_Those eyes._

  
They burned with an intense golden inferno as his crazed grin met her arrival. The fierce heat within his gaze would have sent any one else running. But not Satya. She knew those eyes. They held more than just madness. More than just bombs and destruction obsessed lunacy. They held energy and passion, ambition and confidence.

  
He stood tall as he basked within his element, the flames casting stark shadows against his features as he opened his arms to gesture to the chaos he had created. The usual embers that made up the tips of his wild blond hair were now aflame, whiffs of smoke being released from the edges. "Glad you could make it to the party, love!" His whole body shook as his hysterical laughter returned, impossibly large grin displaying the sheer bliss he was feeling within the moment.

  
Satya hurried over, already beginning to weave their escape. There was a time where she would ask if destruction of this magnitude was really necessary, but she has known the answer to that to some time now. "We must move quickly."

  
Junkrat draped his good arm across her shoulders as she reached his position, dipping his head down to plant his lips against her temple. She couldn't stop the smile that tugged on her features as he nuzzled against her neck. The missions when he was given the green light to let loose and do what he does best always put him in such a _good_ , affectionate mood.

"Love it when you work your magic Satya," his voice was low as she brought to light their teleporter, the blue portal expanding over its base. "'n come to pull me arse out of the fire." He nipped playfully at the spot between her neck and shoulder.

  
"I know," her smile grew, "What ever would you do without me?"

  
"Cark it prob'ly." He snickered as he raised his head back up, letting himself get pulled by the hand through the teleporter.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most exciting thing, but I don't think I'll ever stop loving this ship and writing about it every change I get now.


End file.
